


Coffee and Constellations

by BetweenTheClouds



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenTheClouds/pseuds/BetweenTheClouds
Summary: “You have stars in your hair,” Akihiko whispered, tucking a lock of Haruki’s hair behind his ear. Haruki was almost certain the statement was just an excuse to touch his hair, but he leaned into the hand anyway, smiling against Aki’s cold palm.Haruki and Akihiko go stargazing.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	Coffee and Constellations

When he flicked the light switch and nothing happened, Haruki fought the urge to yell. Instead, he put his face in his hands and took a few deep, calming breaths. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember seeing any of the light posts or windows lit up in his neighborhood. But he was too exhausted to give it much thought. 

Every muscle in his body ached for relief. He’d had to cover a last-minute sick call at the cafe today, so he ended up working a double. And he had a huge paper due on Monday that he hadn’t even started. This weekend was going to be brutal. He just hoped there would be no more sick calls until his paper was handed in. 

On top of everything else, Akihiko said he’d be there waiting for him when he got home. And his shoes were at the entrance. But upon a quick search of the apartment, there were no further signs of his boyfriend. 

He texted him asking where he was, still standing in the doorway. In the solitude of his apartment, he let out a frustrated sigh. All he wanted when he got home was to curl up with Akihiko and fall asleep on his chest. Akihiko’s heartbeat drummed out the perfect rhythm to lull Haruki to sleep. 

In an instant, his phone buzzed with a reply.  _ Meet me on the roof. _

Five minutes later, Haruki reached the door to the roof of his building, finding it already propped open. He entered the roof to see Akihiko sitting on a blanket, a few drinks set down around it. When he saw Haruki, he grinned and patted the spot next to him.

“What’s this?” Haruki asked, blinking slowly.

Akihiko’s grin turned into a soft smile as he took in Haruki’s drooping eyelids. “Well, we don’t get the chance to see the stars every day. Why waste the opportunity?”

Haruki’s heart skipped a beat at the words. He sat down next to Aki, resting his head on his shoulder. “I don’t think we’re supposed to be up here,” he commented, lacing his fingers through Aki’s. 

“It’s okay, I got permission from your landlord,” Akihiko replied, flashing Haruki his trademark grin. Haruki smiled. He was powerless against that grin, and the drummer knew it. “I got you coffee,” Akihiko added, nodding his head towards the mug at his side. “I just made it, so it should still be hot.” 

Haruki’s eyes widened, and a flush spread across his cheeks. He pulled Akihiko in for a kiss, tasting the coffee on the other’s man’s lips. “Thank you,” he whispered softly, his breath tickling Akihiko’s skin. 

Akihiko averted his gaze and scratched his cheek absentmindedly. But even in the dark, Haruki could see a faint pink tinge on his face. 

Before he knew it, they were lying on their backs to stare at the stars. At first, they watched in silence. They found themselves unable to form words at the sight above them. The stars were endless. Constellations were drawn on that inky black canvas, shining brightly despite their distance from earth. The moon, which was almost full, provided the only source of light. Haruki watched in awe as it illuminated Aki’s skin, giving him an ethereal glow. 

After a while, Akihiko began pointing out constellations. “Look, there’s Ursa Major. And if you look above it and off to the side a little, you can see Ursa Minor. Gemini should be around here somewhere.” He scrunched his nose in concentration, before brightening and pointing at the sky again. “There it is! It’s the one with the really bright star, right over there. Do you see it, Haru?” he asked, his voice barely containing his excitement. 

Haruki nodded, his lips spreading into a warm smile as he shifted his body to look at his boyfriend. Warmth pooled in his chest as he took in Akihiko’s enthusiasm. Aki had taken Astronomy last semester, and he was clearly enjoying the chance to show off his knowledge. As Akihiko continued pointing out constellations, Haruki found himself lost in those eyes. Through Haruki’s love goggles, Akihiko’s eyes seemed to shine as brightly as the stars. 

“My grandma used to say we turn into stars when we die,” Haruki said quietly. “Maybe she’s up there now, watching over us.”

Akihiko found Haruki’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then he pointed to the brightest star in the sky. “Maybe that’s her,” he replied. 

Haruki squinted. “Isn't that Mars?” he asked. 

Flustered, Akihiko met his eyes. “Yeah, but I was trying to comfort you!”

At his earnest expression, Haruki giggled into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re such a dork,” he said, giving him a playful shove. 

Akihiko laughed too, pulling Haruki closer. “You’re clearly the bigger dork,” he replied, smiling at the bassist fondly. When he looked at Haruki closely, he could see fragments of light dancing in his hair. He turned Haruki’s head so he could look him in the eyes. They held the gaze for what seemed like ages. Haruki was scared to blink, or even breathe. 

“You have stars in your hair,” Akihiko whispered, tucking a lock of Haruki’s hair behind his ear. Haruki was almost certain the statement was just an excuse to touch his hair, but he leaned into the hand anyway, smiling against Aki’s cold palm. Then Aki leaned in and closed the gap, pressing his lips against Haruki’s. Haruki involuntarily gasped at the feeling of his cold piercing, but Aki gave him no time to recover. In the next instant, Haruki found himself being devoured by Aki’s hungry lips. 

* * *

Akihiko grinned as he took in his boyfriend’s appearance. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his cheeks were stained pink from all their making out. He was beautiful.

He stroked Haruki’s hair as he held him close. Haruki hummed in appreciation, looking at Akihiko with glazed eyes.

It was nice to see Haruki relaxed and happy again. The past couple weeks had taken a toll on the bassist. School and work was putting a lot of pressure on him, not to mention Given. And Haruki tried to hide it, at least around him, but Akihiko knew how much it bothered him that their dating announcement was met with a less than warm reaction. 

He was bothered by it too, but he didn’t really expect anything different. He knew he deserved all the things they said about him, so he couldn’t fault them for it. But Haruki didn’t deserve to be put in that position. 

All he could do was try his best to make Haruki happy. Today, he succeeded. As he watched Haruki start to nod off, he gently shook him awake. 

“Hnnnn?” Haruki mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Y’know Haruki …” Aki started, but he stumbled on his words. “You’re it for me,” he finally managed, avoiding looking at his face. 

The words seemed to wake Haruki up a little, but he still seemed lost. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Akihiko put his hand to his face in frustration. “I  _ mean _ , you’re it for me. You’re the person I want by my side, no matter where life takes us. I know we haven’t been dating that long, but I look at you and I see the future. Like, we’ll be old men with wrinkles and shit, and I think it’ll be forever.”

Haruki blinked slowly at Aki’s confession. As Aki flushed scarlet, Haruki broke into a smile. “Sounds like a marriage proposal,” he said, snuggling into his boyfriend. 

“I wasn’t-” Akihiko started, but Haruki cut him off.

“Give me a ring and I’ll say yes,” he mumbled. 

Akihiko almost shouted, but one look at Haruki told him he was already fast asleep. He smiled at the other man, feeling at peace. He supposed they could stay out here a little longer.

After all, they had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the adorable stargazing picture we got recently.
> 
> In the picture it looks like they’re on a roof, and judging from the things they have with them, they didn’t travel far. I don’t know how they can see any stars in the middle of the city, so I invented a neighborhood blackout. 
> 
> This is where I found the constellations they were looking at: https://www.nao.ac.jp/en/astro/sky/2016/05.html 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
